Dear Mr President
by OrneHale
Summary: Bella es una cantante famosa. Edward es el presidente. La contrata para cantar en una reunion que podra pasar...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mr. President

Él la vio en un programa de TV e inmediatamente se enamoro de ella.

La artista del momento, ella realmente cantaba bien o al menos a él le gustaba su forma de cantar.

Un día organizando una reunión él propuso a Isabella Swan como cantante para la cena.

En la noche cuando la cena estaba finalizando ella apareció con una guitarra violeta y vestido de negro con brillos acompañado por tacones con tachas luciendo deslumbrante.

**(N/A: http:/ /wp -content/upl oads/2010/ 01/vc4 .jpg vestimenta**

**http:/ .es/ images/productos/L2- LXMP URPLE .jpg guitarra**

**http:/i . com/album s/cc166/s ango-mcr/Bella_ Cullen_by_Exy maquillaje. SIN ESPACIOS) **

Se acerco al micrófono y habló:

**-buenas noches estoy aquí para cantarles una canción así que espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias. Va dedicada al Señor Presidente.-dijo con voz suave**

_Dear Mr. President_

_Come take a walk with me_

_Let´s pretend we´re just two people and_

_You´re not better than me_

_I´d like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly_

_What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street_

_Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep_

_What do you feel when you look in the mirror_

_Are you proud.?_

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

_How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Can you even look me in the eye_

_And tell me, why?_

_Dear Mr. President_

_Were you a lonely boy_

_Are you a lonely boy_

_Are you a lonely boy_

_How can you say_

_No child is left behind_

_We´re not dumb and we´re not blind_

_They´re all sitting in your cells_

_While you pay the road to hell_

_What kind of father would take his own daughter´s rights away_

_And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay_

_I can only imagine what the first lady has to say_

_You´ve come a long way from whiskey and cocaine!..._

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

_How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Can you even look me in the eye…_

_Let me tell you about hard work…_

_Minimum wage with a baby on the way_

_Let me tell you about hard work…_

_Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away_

_Let me tell you about hard work…_

_Building a bed out of a cardboard box_

_Let me tell you about hard work…_

_Hard work_

_Hard work_

_You don´t know nothing about hard work_

_Hard work_

_Hard work_

_Oh…_

_How do you sleep at night…_

_How do you walk with your head held high…_

_Dear Mr. President…_

_You´d never take a walk with me..._

Cuando termino estaba en shock cantaba tan bien que no me importo que alla dicho esas cosa sobre mi.

Definitivamente tenía problemas. _Estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mis queridas lectoras acá les dejo la traducción de la canción. Cabe aclarar que es la canción de Pink –Dear Mr. President.**

**Con respecto a lo de continuar depende de cuantos reviews tenga…**

**Mordisquitos…**

**OrneHale. **

Querido Sr. presidente

Na, na, na, na

Querido señor presidente,

Venga a caminar con migo

Finjamos que solo somos 2 personas

Y que usted no es mejor que yo

Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas

Si es que podemos hablar honestamente

Que siente cuando ve a los indigentes?

Por quien reza en la noche antes de irse a dormir?

Que siente cuando se ve en el espejo?

Esta orgulloso?

Como duerme mientras el resto de nosotros llora?

Como puede soñar mientras una madre

No tiene oportunidad de decir adiós?

Como camina con la cabeza tan levantada?

Cuando no puede mirarme a los ojos

Y decirme POR QUE?

Querido señor presidente

Fue usted un niño solitario?

_Fue usted un niño solitario?_

Es usted un niño solitario?

_Es usted un niño solitario?_

Como puede decir:

"NINGUN NIÑO ESTA SIENDO DEJADO ATRAS"?

No somos mudos y no somos ciegos

Ellos están sentados en sus celdas

Mientras usted paga la carretera al infierno

Que clase de padre le quitaría los derechos a su propia hija?

Que clase de padre odiaría a su propia hija

Si fuera gay?

Yo solo puedo imaginar a la primera dama goza decir:

Tu vienes de un largo camino

De whiskey y cocaína

Como duerme mientras el resto de nosotros llora?

Como puede soñar mientras una madre

No tiene oportunidad de decir adiós?

Como camina con la cabeza tan levantada?

Cuando no puede mirarme a los ojos

Déjame hablarte de trabajo duro

Tener la paga minima con un bebe en camino

Déjame hablarte de trabajo duro

Reconstruir tu casa después de que las bombas

Se la llevaron

Déjame hablarte de trabajo duro

Construir una cama con cajas de cartón

Déjame hablarte de trabajo duro

Trabajo duro X3

Tu no sabes nada de trabajo duro¡

Trabajo duro!

Oh Oh Oh Oh…

Como puedes dormir en la noche?

Como puede caminar con la cabeza tan alta?

Señor presidente... usted nunca

Caminaría conmigo...


End file.
